Follow Me Home
by MissaSissa
Summary: Emma and Regina are both called to deal with a very drunk Snow, ready for an intervention. But Regina soon learns that Snow isn't the one who needs saving. One-shot.


**Hello! I am back with another one-shot. And just a warning, this does mention alcoholism (in a light-hearted way) but this fic also has dealings with self-harm. So if this is triggering for you, do not read this. Enjoy, and make sure to review and let me know how much you liked it!**

* * *

The streets of Storybrooke were isolated and covered in puddles from the storm that had passed through earlier in the afternoon. The sky was pitch black and the air was chilly, coaxing residents to stay inside their cozy homes. Most chose to do so, but there were the select few that chose fun over comfort. One of those residents was Emma Swan.

It definitely wasn't her _choice_ to be out this late, considering she had just finished a 15-hour shift and had only been home and hour – which certainly wasn't enough time to wallow in self-pity – but she was the only sheriff in town now. When duty calls, it demands to be heard; even in the middle of the night. So, Emma had traded her bunny slippers in for boots, and after telling Henry to put down the video game and go to bed, she had trudged out to her trusty VW and ended up at the White Rabbit.

The bartender looked at her helplessly as she entered the dim place. It was empty, save for a very drunk Snow White, who was currently seated on a bar stool and sloshing her drink as she spun around like a 5-year-old high on a sugar rush. Emma fought not to roll her eyes as she approached her.

A goofy grin crossed Snow's face as she blinked sleepily up at her daughter. "Emma! You found me! Come have a drink," she cried happily, patting the seat beside her.

Emma firmly shook her head and steadied her mother as she very nearly fell off the stool. "Come on, Mom. Let's get you home."

Snow's smile faded, and Emma fought not to wince as she cupped her face. "Baby, I know how hard it's been since Hook left—" Emma pulled away then and averted her gaze to the floor, "—but I think a strong drink will be just the thing to get your mind off things."

Emma glanced up to see the bartender standing nearby pretending to clean glasses but obviously listening in on their conversation. The man quickly looked away as he realized he had been caught eavesdropping. Emma grit her teeth and bit back a nasty remark. Obviously, this bartender was new. Anyone experienced would have cut Snow off after two drinks, knowing she was a lightweight just by appearances alone. Since her father was under the sleeping curse for the night, it was up to Emma to babysit her unhinged mother.

"Where's Neal?" Emma asked tiredly.

"With Mother Superior."

 _The Evil Queen is terrorizing the town and my life is destined to end soon, and she decides alcohol is the best way to handle things?_

"Let's go." Emma firmly grasped her mother's arm and pulled her to her feet.

Like a child determined to get away, Snow pulled against her grip and strained to finish the last of her drink.

"Having difficulties?" Emma looked up to see Regina watching with a smirk on her face. "What do you think?" Emma snapped, green eyes sparking with annoyance.

Regina seemed to notice her emotional distress, for her smile faded and she reached out to support Snow's other side. Between the two, they managed to get Snow out of the bar. Unfortunately, the motion seemed to upset her stomach and she quickly spun around to vomit in the nearest trash can.

"What are you even doing here? The bar closed half an hour ago," Emma asked, trying to tune out the sounds of retching that was making her own stomach churn.

She raised an eyebrow as Regina began rubbing Snow's back. "You weren't the only one who got a wake-up call. Next to David, I am Snow's emergency contact."

Now Emma's eyebrows shot up almost to her hairline. " _You_ are my mom's emergency contact?" She asked, unable to mask the hurt in her voice.

Regina shrugged, unable to meet her eyes. "Technically I am her mother. And after what happened with Hook— "

"Stop it."

"Your mother didn't want to give you any added stress."

"I'm _fine_ , okay? Hook is gone, period. He left. It's over. I'm tired of people tiptoeing around me like I'm going to explode any second." Emma blinked back the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. "Let's just get her home."

Regina nodded and helped get Snow into the backseat of the car. Emma numbly climbed in the passenger seat, not realizing this wasn't her bug until they arrived at Regina's mansion. Emma blinked herself into clarity, noticing Regina was staring at her with a concerned expression.

"Why are we here?" asked Emma, stifling a yawn.

"My house is closer. And we won't have to carry her up a flight of stairs." Regina motioned to a nearly unconscious Snow slumped over in the back.

"Are we going to another bar?" Snow asked with a goofy smile.

Both women simply rolled their eyes and helped her inside to the downstairs guest room. Emma covered her mother with a blanket while Regina grabbed some aspirin for the hangover Snow was sure to have in the morning.

Snow reached out to tuck a lock of golden hair behind her daughter's ear. "My perfect princess," she sighed.

"Get some sleep, dear." Regina tucked the sleepy woman in.

"I love you, 'Gina. You're the best step-mom in the whole forest."

"I love you too."

Emma watched the exchange with wide eyes. She didn't realize how soft Regina had grown for her old enemy. It was rather sweet.

Once Snow had passed out, Regina led Emma to the kitchen. Emma fell into a chair, propping her head on her hand to prevent it from hitting the table due to exhaustion. Regina held up two wine glasses.

"Wine?"

"Seriously?"

"I'm joking," Regina chuckled as she traded the wine glasses in for regular cups. "Chamomile tea would be better at this hour."

Ever in her near-zombified state, Emma didn't miss the way Regina's nose crinkled and her eyes sparkled at her own joke. She used to look at Robin like that.

"Oh my god! Henry!" Emma snapped out of her stupor and looked to the clock to see it was nearly three in the morning. She was ready to jump up and sprint home to check on their son but before she could, Regina laid a gentle hand on her arm.

"Relax, Emma. He's 14 now, plenty old enough to be left alone for one night. I sent him a message not to worry, and to not even think about inviting Violet over."

Emma couldn't help but smile at that. Regina used to be like the ultimate Mama bear, not even allowing her son out of her sight (though Henry often found ways around her rules.) Now, she even allowed her little prince to have a girlfriend and a driver's license. She had changed to much. She was happy and full of light, it seemed.

Emma couldn't help but stare at the woman before her. She had forgone the constant black clothing for a more light-colored approach save for formal settings, and she even styled her hair in curly ringlets that framed her face just so. She was beautiful in every sense of the word.

"Would you like to go lie down, Emma?" Regina asked as she set down a steaming mug of tea in front of her.

"No, thanks," Emma declined, wrapping both hands around the mug and relaxing at the warmth it omitted. She didn't want to tell Regina that she hadn't hardly slept since her husband to-be hit the road and left her behind.

Regina saw through her façade, however. She even went so far as to reach her hand across the table in an act of comfort. Although everything inside Emma was urging her to take that hand, she pretended not to see it. Regina pulled back smoothly as she also pretended, opting to wipe a few invisible crumbs off the table instead.

To distract herself, Emma gulped the tea down and commented on the rich flavor. Regina smiled gently and regally finished her own. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Emma noticed her head beginning to swim as if she had been drinking.

"Regina?" She said carefully, almost afraid to say anything for fear her friend would think she was insane. She sure as hell did not want to end up in the same place Sidney and Belle had been in.

"Yes, Emma?" The Mayor looked at her expectantly.

"Am I crazy, or are the walls moving?" Emma questioned, staring at her hands and wondering if her magic was to blame. It _had_ been a little unpredictable lately. But then, so had she.

"You're exhausted, dear," Regina answered. Not unkindly, as she got up and grasped her arm to lead her upstairs.

"I'm fine," Emma lied for the hundredth time that week. Was it just her, or did Regina seem to be glowing?

Regina led her to the bathroom, where she steadied Emma in front of the floor-length mirror. "I want you to look at your reflection, and tell me what you see."

Even through the haze forming in her over-worked mind, Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah okay, Rafiki."

Her breathing hitched as Regina grasped her chin and made her look at herself. Emma frowned, not wanting to face the truth.

"Where's my jacket?"

The question was utterly stupid, as they both knew very well that Emma had left it draped over the chair down in the kitchen.

"Emma…" Regina warned.

"Okay," Emma relented. As she truly allowed herself to see what she had become, she couldn't help but gasp.

She had lost weight; at least 20 pounds, maybe more. Her knees, hips, and shoulders were bony and looked like they could cut stone, her face was hollow and sunken-in, her skin pale, and her hair matted and greasy. But what was most shocking of all were her eyes. Gone was the sparkle and shine, the playfulness that defined Emma Swan. They were now bloodshot with large bags underneath that one could mistake for bruises. They held no life. Emma hadn't noticed before because she hadn't bothered to look in the mirror.

"This is what our son sees every single day," Regina spoke sadly. "This is what we all see. We're worried, Emma. You aren't _you_ anymore."

"My mother doesn't seem too worried, judging by the amount of alcohol attacking her liver," Emma said dryly.

Regina shook her head and turned Emma to face her. "You're the reason for that, Emma. She's all alone, or at least that's how she feels. Her husband is under a sleeping curse whenever she's awake, you never call or see anyone anymore, she has to care for Neal by herself – "

"And how do you think I feel, huh?" Emma snapped, pulling away from Regina and holding onto the counter so she wouldn't collapse. "The love of my life, my almost _husband_ , left me without any reason why. It's been almost 6 months, and he hasn't called or sent a letter to at least let me know he's okay. He hasn't even come back for his things."

Regina wiped away the tear that had unknowingly fallen onto her cheek. "I know it hurts, I really do. But it hurts everyone to see you like this, wasting away with nothing to live for. It- it hurts me. And I want to help you move on and find happiness. The way you did for me."

Emma nodded tiredly and let herself be led to bed, unaware that it was Regina's own. She was too exhausted to argue anymore. Regina would win anyway. The Mayor tucked her in, soft brown eyes gazing down at her in a way that reminded Emma of how Henry looked at Violet, as if she was the last person on Earth besides himself. Before she could stop herself, Emma leaned up and kissed Regina very gently.

The moment was over in a matter of seconds, but it still surprised them both. Emma had meant it as a thank you, but it definitely didn't feel that way. Emma found herself reaching for her friend as she cursed herself at the look on her face. She hadn't meant to upset her.

To her surprise, however, Regina smiled. "Sweet dreams, Emma. Sleep well."

And for the first time in months, she did.

* * *

The next week, Emma was right back to where she started. Only this time, Regina had beaten her to the punch.

"Car door, please," Regina grunted as she half-carried Snow to her car.

Emma opened the door immediately before climbing in the passenger seat. Regina didn't even bat an eye as she started the car and drove the two blocks to her house.

"I'm sorry it took so long to get there," Emma apologized as they tucked an unconscious Snow into bed. "I was throwing away some of Hook's things." She didn't dare mention what she also had been doing to accompany that.

Thankfully, Regina didn't seem upset. "It's alright. Snow was a bit more defiant than last week, but I just bought her a couple more rounds of shots and then she mellowed out and was happy to leave."

Emma felt a smile creep onto her face. "You're supporting my mother's alcoholic tendencies, now?"

"More like baiting the trap. If I had been smart back in my reign of terror days, I would have just left a path of wine bottles leading up to my castle. Would have made capturing her a lot easier."

"Speaking of reign of terror, what do you suggest we do about your Drew Barrymore movie come to life psychopath that's running around town?" Emma asked.

Regina stared at her as if she had grown another head. "My what?"

"Your evil twin," Emma clarified, having forgotten that Regina still didn't know a lot about pop culture references.

"Tea," Regina answered as she flipped off the light and leaving Emma to follow her into the kitchen.

"Unless the Queen is deathly allergic to tea leaves, which she can't be because you practically live off the stuff, I don't see how that's going to help." Emma sat down in the same chair as before, allowing a yawn to slip out.

"I'm making tea. Would you like some?" Regina asked with a hint of old Regina irritation that lifted Emma's spirits just a little.

"If it's the same stuff you made last week, sure," Emma accepted. "I haven't slept that good since…"

The end of her sentence evaporated into nothing, but Regina pretended not to notice. She _did_ notice, however, the secret Emma had been hiding for the last week as she served her tea. Emma had been too lost in the flavor of her drink to notice the sleeves of her shirt had ridden up on her arms.

"What are those bandages on your arms for?"

"Oh." Emma set her tea down and adjusted her sleeves, trying to play it off casually. "You know that home-economics cooking assignment Henry had? Well, I was helping him with it and burned myself on the stove."

"Both arms in the same place?" Regina asked curiously, stirring a lump of sugar into her tea.

Emma licked her lips nervously. If Regina found out about this, she would get sent to the nut house for sure. They had come so far, she would hate for Regina to think less of her because of something she didn't understand.

"We all know I'm clumsy."

"Henry had that assignment a month ago. I don't recall those being there last week," Regina said, urging her to tell the truth and confide in her.

Fortunately, Snow interrupted their conversation. "Are you two having a party without me?" She whined, going for the alcohol cabinet.

"Oh no you don't." Regina stopped her before she could, using a touch of magic to make the woman docile and compliant once more. "You are going right back to bed. And you –" she pointed to Emma, "—don't you think about going anywhere. This conversation isn't over with."

Emma sighed and downed her cup before pouring another and finishing that as well. By the time Regina returned, she was comfortably sated, her limbs loose and head light. Wow, was Regina the best tea brewer in Storybrooke. It sure did hit the spot.

"It seems that a certain someone enjoys my tea," Regina teased as she once again led Emma upstairs to the bathroom.

"It's so good," Emma said with a smile, not having realized that she was slurring her words.

Regina sat her down on the edge of the tub. "I'm going to get you a fresh change of clothes. Can you do me a favor, Emma? Take off your dirty clothes and put them in a pile. Then take off those bandages so I can see what happened."

Emma did so with eagerness, aiming to please Regina in any way she could. Unbeknownst to her, that delicious tea had been touched with just a hint of fairy dust, known to bring sweet dreams and relax troubled minds. It also had a slight addictive side effect, which is why Emma enjoyed it so much despite preferring coffee beans over herbs. Regina was simply trying to help her face her demons and become happy again in the kindest way she knew how.

Emma frowned as Regina returned and her smile normally reserved for Henry morphed into a look of worry and slight panic. She quickly tried to hide her wrists from view.

"Stop!"

The barked command made Emma's blood run cold and tears to fill her eyes. She dropped her hands into her lap sniffling as she fought her emotions. She had screwed everything up. Again. What kind of a savior was she if she couldn't even save herself?

Angry, red cuts ran up and down the length of her arms. Unable to deal with the emotional pain that made her heart feel as if it was tearing itself apart, Emma had taken a shard of glass to her skin and cut until the physical pain was all that was left. Regina's hands shook as she carefully held her injured wrists.

"Why would you do this to yourself?" The Mayor's normally authoritative tone was barely above a whisper and reflected the pain that filled Emma's soul.

"I was matching the inside to the outside. I'm destined to die anyway."

"Not if I can help it. You're an idiot. What if you had bled out, or these had become infected?"

"I was careful."

Regina pierced her with a look the Evil Queen often wore, yet her touch remained gentle. "There is nothing careful about this, Emma."

Emma wrenched herself from her friend's grasp. "It's better than wasting away, isn't it?"

"Just because you look better on the outside does not mean you are well." Regina stood to grab the first-aid kit.

"I know that. And I keep waiting for someone to figure that out, but they never do. If I pretend that I'm okay, then everybody else believes it too," Emma admitted, fidgeting with her hands.

"Well I don't," Regina said sharply as she began to clean her wounds. She must have seen Emma wince at her tone, for her look softened and she visibly relaxed. "You should have come to me."

"You don't have time."

"Excuse me?" Regina leaned forward and laid a gentle kiss on her lips before doing the same to both wrists. "I'm single, I have a teenage son, and I live alone. I'm your best friend. I will _always_ have time for you, and I don't want to see you hurting yourself. If you feel that you must, I want you to call or come over immediately, no matter the time. Do you understand?"

When Emma didn't answer right away, Regina grasped her chin and forced her to look, something she was getting awfully good at doing. Emma obediently met her gaze, afraid to face yet another person she was afraid to disappoint. And then, she crumbled.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I know it wasn't right for me to do and Henry was never around when I did, but I just feel like I'm drowning and I'm so _alone_ , and— "

Regina held her then and whispered comforting words like she used to do with Henry when he was upset. Just for an instant, Emma felt that spark of hope that she had carried with her into this non-magical world as an orphan. She felt almost okay.

When her sobs had subsided and she stopped shaking, Regina led her to bed. Not without another comforting kiss of course, to seal the promise she had made.

* * *

One month later, Emma was back at the White Rabbit to tend to her 'a few notches above shnockered' mother while Storybrooke was taking a horrible assault from another rainstorm. Only this time, Regina was by her side, hand intertwined with her own.

"Ready for another intervention?" Emma asked. "You know, you should open your own therapist office. You'd be great at it, and you'd get to tell people what to do: yet another thing you're great at."

Regina gently bumped Emma with her hip, knocking her off balance and then held onto her hand a little tighter. "I'm sure the town would love that. If the shock of us announcing that we're together doesn't snap her out of this, I don't know what will."

"Maybe we should throw in a few kisses in there, too. For the sake of shock value," Emma teased with a sly smile.

Regina smiled back, scrunching up her nose in that adorable way she does when she's very happy. "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

 **That's the end of this one-shot! I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review and maybe even some kudos or favorites. No pressure. Anywho, seeing you in my next work. Ta ta for now! Much love.**


End file.
